Mission
by ParadoxxFoxx
Summary: When the Sentinels attack Xaviers School the new mutants have to team up to stop them. The only problem? There seems to be no shortage of them and the media seems to not notice them. Attack after attack the mutants do not prevail. SYOC. Form is on my profile.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my new SYOC! Do not worry I will still be doing my other stories this will just be a side thing. Don't ask….

Name:

Age:

Codename/superhero name:

Gender:

Sexual Orientation:

Power(s):

Backstory:

Family:

How they became a registered mutant:

Appearance:

Personality:

[...]

This is my OC Hunter Smith!

Name: Hunter Smith

Age: 16

Codename: Jäger (Yay-ger: German for Hunter)

Gender: Male

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Powers: When his powers are activated he undergoes a dramatic transformation. Most notably is a height increase. He grows to roughly 15 meters tall (about 49 or so feet). His strength accommodates his side doubling a humans many many many many times over. His physical features also change. He becomes extremely muscular His shoulders broaden along with his head being a little not small in proportion to His body but not too small. He does NOT wear clothes but he does NOT have any sexual organs or lower digestive tract in this form. Also missing are a belly button and nipples. His eyebrows become dark and his eyes glow green. They also flow in His human form when he is angry. This also allows night vision in either form. His mouth and jaw have no skin revealing square teeth and prominent canines. Because of the he cannot form intelligent speech but can roar. His hair becomes short, white, and spiky. His abs have armored plates on them made of hardened skin and in between then you can see the muscle. This is activated by some form of self harm not necessarily cutting but it needs to draw blood. It also helps if there is a large task at hand. The bigger the task, the more energy he has. His weakness is decapitation because otherwise, he will regenerate. Human form or not.

Backstory: He grew up on a farmhouse, ironically, hunting. His father was also a mutant and has the powers of superhuman shape shifting. He knew Hunter was a mutant because when he was a baby his eyes would constantly glow green. Unbeknownst to him it wasn't because of anger it was his powers developing. His mother had died in labor with him.

Family: His father.

How they became registered: Once when he was hunting he was shot in the arm by another hunter. His powers weren't fully developed so it didn't push itself out so his father packed dirt into it and rushed him home. When he got home he hit the door jam and it caused the wound to bleed. He turned into Jäger for the first time. He ran into the woods and flattened every tree in his path. The Xavier's school finally found him with Cerebro.

Appearance: He has expressive teal green eyes. His brown hair is usually messy. His build is very physically fit, often unnoticed. He is about 5 foot 9.

Personality: He is very smart and excels in most classes and His favorite area of the school is the gym, especially the weight machines because the stronger he gets in his human form, the stronger he gets as Jäger. He likes to do hand to hand combat, so much so that people rarely pick on him. Despite this he is a very nice person. He often makes jokes and rarely is mean. Sometimes in the late night he goes outside as Jäger and does exercises like pushups and situps. When he is asleep he sleeps in strange positions so some classmates have made a game of looking at his sleeping positions to predict the weather. He doesn't despise this but in fact encourages it. He also has ADHD.

So, this will just be a side thing so the other stories will be updated soon I took a short hiatus. Expect updates late this week or early next week!


	2. Sentiels Attack

I forgot to add flaws to the form.

Hunters Flaws: He will hesitate to kill or mortally wound ANYONE. Even bad people. Also he is afraid of guns after he was shot. This will cause him to freeze when put up against them. He avoids any and all confrontation.

[...]

"And does anyone know what gene mutation like puts comes from?" Our professor asked. I looked up from my paper and glanced around the class. No one raised their hands. I rolled my eyes and raised mine. "Hunter?"

"The X gene. From the father." I answered. The Professor nodded.

Conveniently the bell for free period rang. I went to my dorm and dumped my backpack in my bed.

I saw my roommate laying on his bed, playing on his phone.

"Hey Jordan." I greeted him. "I'm gonna go to the Fitness Center. Don't lay on my bed." I told him. He always lays on my bed when he gets tired of his. Heh. Tired of a bed.

"See ya loser." He said to me.

"Bye Moron." I said back as I went back out the door. That's our kind of humor. It's all in good fun. I went down the stairs and passed the hallway leading to the danger room **(I forgot the name)** and Cerebro. I seriously considered going to the danger room.

I ignored that thought and continued down to the Fitness Center. Oddly enough, I was the first down here. My night vision activated as I went down more stairs. Sometimes I forget about turning lights in and stay in the dark for hours.

I opened the big metal door to the Fitness Center and turned the lights on.

I blinked away the night vision and walked over to a punching bag and taped my hands. I didn't need to tape my hands, if they tear they would heal but it saves me the pain if I do.

I heard someone else walk in. In my peripheral vision I saw it was a girl.

Before I started punching I removed my hoodie so I was only wearing a blue short sleeved shirt.

I put up a high guard and put my weight on my back leg while keeping light on my front. This style looks silly at first, but allows easier ways to throw hits with my elbows, guard my face, and do leg sweeps easier.

I kicked at the punching bag and turned to hit it with my elbow. I saw the girl that walked in earlier on a treadmill as more people started to spill in.

I put my foot around the back of the punching bag and pushed the front with all my strength. I heard a jingle as the chain holding it up slipped off the hook on the ceiling and it fell forcefully onto the floor with an extremely loud bang.

"Sorry!" I shouted when I heard everyone get quiet. I bent over and picked it up by the chain. I'm too short to put it back up so I propped it against a wall. Everyone was still looking at me from the loud noise. "Carry on!"

Everyone resumed what they were doing. The one girl was going the treadmill's top speed (15 miles an hour). She wasn't sweating at all. She actually looked a bit cold.

I ignored it and went to a weight machine.

[...]

Screams. That's all I heard. In the night that's all I ever hear now. Somehow I knew they were mutants. They let out deafening cries, cries that were like an animal that knew it had no chance. I've heard that cry many times before when I hunted. Like a moose pinned down by a mountain lion.

Then a bright light went across my eyes. And blood flew across my vision. My eyes opened when I saw Jordan standing over me with a camera.

"Sorry man I had the flash on." He said as he stopped the video. I looked at the position I was in.

"Looks like rain." I joked, despite the dream I had. "What time is it?"

"6. Class starts in an hour." Jordan told me as he posted the video to the academy's website. Instead of a weather forecast, Jordan acted like a meteorologist while in front of my sleeping body to predict the weather.

His power was to shrink to any size he wants and keep his mass and strength. He's like a bullet when he shrinks as small as he can. The size of a small bullet. They placed us together because we had opposite powers. His codename (Temporarily) is Bug Boy.

I put on a hoodie and jeans as opposed to a white shirt and sweatpants and went to shut my alarm clock off.

"Did you hear that?" Jordan asked.

"No." I answered. But then I did. It was more of a feeling in my gut but there was a low rumble. I looked out my window and saw the blue light of dawn starting to show up. I could see the basketball court that contained the X-Jet. Nothing was wrong.

"There it is again." Jordan said.

"I felt that one." I agreed. I brought my hand to my mouth getting ready to bite it. Just in case. I opened the door and my night vision activated. There was nothing here. Just a faint rumble and a gut feeling something wasn't right.

Jordan shrunk down and was perched on my shoulder.

"AHHHHH!" There was a deafening scream coming from down the hallway. I ran down and Jordan jumped off my shoulder, breaking down the door.

Jordan got off the ground normal sized and was standing in front of a robot.

"WHOA!" I yelled. It was at least eight feet tall and pure black. It was standing in front of a girl's bed and it's face started to turn orange. Jordan shrunk down and punched it's chest.

 _PING!_ He bounced off and hit my chest. I felt my ribs crack.

"OW!" I doubled over in pain. Then steam came from under my skin as I felt my ribs heal. I stood back up. The robots gave turned red and a beam of heat was shot towards me. It quickly turned into an energy blast that went through my chest.

I heard more screams. I think they were my own. It must have run out of juice because it stopped. Now I was standing there with a gaping hole in my chest. With large amounts of steam, it healed.

I raised my hand to my mouth but paused. Not in here.

"Jordan! Get the girl to safety!" I shouted. Suddenly, the little girl in the bed was lifted up and seemingly floated above the floor out the room. I looked behind the robot and saw the wall behind it was demolished. I heard more rumblings and I heard someone walking towards this room.

Colossus.

The robot fire an energy wave at him but it just hit him. While it was distracted, I ran around the robot and jumped out. While I was falling, I bit my hand and I felt smoke come off my body.

Then I blacked out.

 **[Jordan]**

I ran with the girl down the hallway. I didn't run into any Sentinels on the way to Xavier.

I remember Professor Xavier telling is about how a mutant called Wolverine averted a dark past where mutants were hunted by the Sentinels. And now they're back. I jumped down a flight of stairs, still tiny and carrying the girl, making sure she didn't hit anything and came to the hallway that led to Cerebro.

I sprinted down and found Professor Xavier slumped on his wheelchair just outside of Cerebro.

"Professor!" I shouted as I returned to normal size. I set the girl down and ran to him.

He was awake but heavily sedated. His eyes were clouded over.

"I'm not getting anything from you." I said as I turned and ran back to the girl. Only she wasn't there. There was a Sentinel standing in the doorway that seemed to have launched an energy blast at her. But then I felt a pair of hands grab my leg. I looked and saw the girl fade into vision. She turns invisible.

I ran at the Sentinel and jumped small. I hit it's chest and I tore off a piece of it's metal. I jumped into where the missing piece was and tore a bunch of wires.

"This looks important!" I yelled as I took out a circuit board. The Sentinel went stiff and I jumped out.

They aren't fully developed. He didn't imitate my power and he was easy to take down. I turned big. The girl was gone. There was something where she was though. A skull.

"NO!" I screamed. The Sentinel's face was still white hot. I sprinted up the stairs and found Sentinels everywhere with other mutants fighting them. I ran into one of the kitchens to grab a knife and caught a glimpse of something giant outside. It was pitch black. A giant Sentinel.

A girl ran in and grabbed a bottle of water. She threw it at a Sentinel and it's energy blast busted the bottle. Then the beam froze and so did the Sentinel. Then she tackled me.

"Argh!" I grunted. Then I saw the beam fly over us. I saw the Sentinel stop as a flaming fist was punched through it's chest. It fell and a dark skinned teenager with flaming hands and feet was standing there.

"Follow me." He said. He jumped onto the banister of a stairway and we followed. "We are going to the roof and then we get in the helicopter."

"We have a helicopter?" I asked.

"We do." He told us. He turned to tell us something but was interrupted.

"Watch out!" The girl yelled and pointed at the window. There was the giant Sentinel looking into the window behind us. Then time went in slow motion. A giant fist connected with the Sentinels face causing pieces of metal to fly off everywhere.

"What?!" The dark skinned not asked. We ran up to the elevator and went to the top. The car was shaking and the lights were flickering but we got to the roof. We all ran to the edge and saw the giant Sentinel being punched by…. What did Hunter call it?

"Jäger." I said. He put his leg around the legs of the Sentinel and pushed it by the head causing it to fall on it's back.

The he roared. It sounded like a T-Rex mixed with a lion. He then started stomping on it's head. It shot an energy blast but Jäger's armored chest absorbed the brunt force of it. Soon, it's head was a mess on the ground.

Another roar that shook the mansion. On the other side of the roof was the helicopter.

"Let's go!" The dark skinned mutant yelled.

"Not without him!" I yelled.

"Him? He's a giant! Who knows if he'll smash us?" The girl asked.

"He's not a giant! His name is Jäger and he's my best friend! Well, his name is Hunter but he's !" I yelled. "Look! He's running out of energy" Jäger was looking drowsy and about to fall over. He threw a punch and took out a line of Sentinels coming from the windows. Then he _did_ fall over.

Jäger's body disappeared, leaving Hunter laying on the grass.

"Land the helicopter next to him." I said before I shrunk down and jumped down onto the lawn. I heard the rotors of a helicopter start to spin and it lifted off the roof.

I waved my arms as they looked where to land. They landed about twenty yards from us. I slung Hunter over my shoulder and ran to the chopper.

"Hurry, get strapped in! The Sentinels are coming back." The girl said. I saw a few other mutants run out of the mansion or drive out. I saw the woods behind us were obliterated by the Giant Sentinel.

The chopper lifted and we flew over the broken woods. Hunters eyes fluttered open. He looked like a cliche movie character waking up. Then he barfed. It went out the still open door.

"That probably took out a Sentinel or two." I said as I slid the door shut.

"Don't get too comfortable. We are just waiting out the Sentinels until they leave the academy. Then we go back and find Professor X." The dark skinned mutant said. "What are your codenames? Its better to refer to each other as those. This radio could be bugged."

"I'm Frost. My powers are hardening water molecules to make ice. That includes the 72 percent of the human body." The girl said.

"I'm Flame King. My fists and feet catch on fire, boosting my strength and general skills." The dark skinned mutant said.

"I'm Bug Boy." I mumbled.

"What?" Frost asked.

"Bug Boy." I said, frustrated. "I shrink. Ant-Man was taken."

"Jäger." Hunter told them. "You saw my main power but I also have night vision in either form and a healing factor."

"Now we are acquainted. Let's not talk now. Bug Boy." Flame King laughed at my codename.


	3. X Explains

**Hey guys. I haven't been updating for a while because, if you haven't seen my profile, my best friend died. I'm still in the process of mourning. I'm not asking for pity I'm just giving an explanation.**

 **Time to answer a review.**

 **Gadget the Critic: Yes he actually is. I decided not to use every aspect of a Titan Shifter though. Such as: A Titan Shifter controls their Titan at the nape instead of transforming their body, Jäger isn't an exact copy of another just a few features, he doesn't need a task big enough to transform it just helps, the weak spot is not the nape, his power** _ **can**_ **be activated by self harm but can be an issue of heart rate or maybe anger. There are other things I can't think of. The name Jäger, oddly enough, came from Pacific Rim (It means hunter in German) not Eren's surname.**

 **[Frost]**

After hours in this helicopter circling the mansion in a five mile circumference, we surmised that the Sentinels had stopped rampaging. Everyone must be escaped or dead.

But to be safe, we stayed at the edge of the woods and watched the direction of the mansion.

"We are almost out of fuel." Even if they haven't left we need to land soon. "Helicopters falling from the sky results in death almost 100 percent of the time." Flame Kang told us. "Good news is, no thermal signatures are showing up on the infrared.

"The Sentinels are robots. They don't have body heat." Jäger pointed out.

"The energy blasts. They would either work up a heat in their primary…. Heat is hot." Flame Kang gave up.

"Worst comes to worst we could always crash the chopper into the mansion. Crush a few Sentinels." I said.

"I don't think we should be worrying about how to beat them. I think we should wonder where they came from." Bug Boy said.

"Before we do that." Flame Kang started moving it forward. "You need a new codename. I legitimately can't take you seriously. Atom?"

"Taken." Bug Boy said.

"Molecule." I suggested.

"Let's go with that." Molecule said. Flame Kang started having trouble with the controls.

"Falling from the sky. We are freaking screwed. We are gonna die as we burn bright." Flame Kang sang a sing songy tune. "Oh, jingle bells jingle bells we are gonna die. Say your final goodbyes cause we are gonna burn to death." The helicopter started dipping and the roar of the engine started to die.

"Come on." Flame Kang said as he tried to direct us do the grass. It seemed as though that wouldn't happen.

I looked at the pool about a hundred yards away and around a corner. We were falling faster now and the engine got weaker by the second.

I focused my energy to the pool and imagined a hand reaching out to stop us.

Then, the helicopter jolted to a stop. I was thrown into the back of the pilot seat. I looked out the windshield and saw the grass about ten feet away from the nose.

"Why are we stopping?" Jäger asked.

I opened the sliding door and looked behind us. I saw a blue frozen wave extending from the pool, touching the tail of the chopper.

"Hey I did it!" I exclaimed.

"Did what?" Molecule asked. He looked out and saw the wave froze the chopper in it's tracks. "Oh. You froze it."

I saw the frost spreading from the tail and jumped off. Everyone followed my lead. I looked into the window of the mansion and saw total darkness. Nothing moved.

"Last one in's a rotten egg!" Jäger said and tried to jump through the window. Since these windows were designed for this, he bounced off.

"Dumbass." I laughed. I looked at the top floor and saw the hole Jäger punched in it. "Do you think-"

"Argh!" I heard Flame Kang grunt as then I heard a smash. His hands were in fire and he had just punched a hole in the bricks. Then his feet lit up and he kicked another hole. He tore the rest off and walked in.

"Nevermind." I heard Jäger say behind me. He took his hand from his mouth and wiped saliva off it.

We followed Flame Kang in and saw the place was ransacked. Walls were busted, mutant bodies lying everywhere. Virtually no Sentinels were defeated.

"Let's split up." Molecule said.

"We aren't the Scooby Gang, Bug Boy." Jäger said.

"Whatever, let's just find Professor X." He said back. Flame Kang took the first steps in. We opened up into a hallway that was behind the grand staircase up front.

"This place is creepy with no one in it." I said.

"How do you think Deadpool, Colossus, and Negasonic Teenage Warhead felt?" Flame Kang asked.

"Who pool and nega teen what?" I said back in a whisper.

"Nevermind. Where's Cerebro?" He asked.

"Basement." Jäger informed us. He led us to a staircase made of metal that led to a metallic hallway.

"How does Professor X get down here?" Molecule asked.

"There's an elevator." I told him. Slowly, we descended down the silent hallway. Sure enough, at Cerebro's entrance was Charles Xavier. Unmoving.

We broke into a sprint towards him.

"PROFESSOR!" We all yelled. I think subconsciously I heard the hum before this.

"Wake up!" I told him.

"He is awake, his eyes are open." Flame Kang said.

"Earth to Charles!" Jäger snapped his fingers. Then the hum I was talking about hit us full force. We were all knocked to the ground.

" _Sentinels. An enemy created by Trask. They were born to hunt mutants. Then, in the distant future, a mutant called Wolverine was sent back in time to stop them being created. To find out where the Sentinels come from, find Wolverine. Logan will help you. Wheel me into Cerebro."_ The humming noise stopped as soon as it came. I held Charles' head up and the scanner saw his eyes.

"Welcome Professor." A robotic voice said. We pushed him in frantically and put the headgear on him. Behind us, the doors closed.

" _The white lights are humans."_ The room suddenly lit up white. The dots mapped out the globe, give or take a few empty spaces. " _The red are mutants_." Then, red light flooded the room. Half of the human population is what the mutant one read. Slowly, they disappeared. It then zoomed in on one mutant in particular. He was in the woods. Just walking. There was a cigar in his mouth. " _Logan. He is currently residing in the Rocky Mountains. Somewhere in his memory is the man who created the Sentinels."_

"I take it that it's not Trask." Jäger said. No answer.

" _Humans have not seemed to notice. Which means that a powerful mutant has retrieved the Sentinels and camouflaged them. Either from an alternate timeline or the past_ **(It's not Apocalypse)**. _It's also likely they were reconstructed. They did not mimic any powers."_ The hum in our heads from Xavier went on. " _I can not last long. I'm barely clinging to life."_ Even as he…. Transferred? As he told us the hum died down.

"What happened to you?" Jäger asked.

No answer. I put my ear to his chest.

"He's alive. Barely. We should get him up to his study." I said.

"Where's his study?" Molecule asked.

"Yeah, I don't know either." Jäger chimed in.

"Nor do I." Flame Kang informed us.

"I was hoping you guys might. It's not like it's hidden away though. People go there all the time." I told them.

"Let's get started. Jäger, find the study." Molecule said and patted Jäger's shoulder.

"Why me?" He asked.

"You seem stronger than the rest of us." Molecule answered. I could tell he wanted to argue but he picked up Professor X and slung him over his shoulder.

Then we went back upstairs. Jäger split up from the rest of us for a while to find the study.

"How many do you think survived?" I asked. I blew a piece of hair from my face and looked around.

"I don't - Did you hear that?" Flame Kang said. He looked at the window. Then the wall. He started walking down one of the hallways. Molecule and I followed.

I started to hear a crackle. Eventually we came to the same kitchen I froze the Sentinel in. Oh no. Flame Kang entered and I ran in straight after him.

Just as I had previously thought, the Sentinel had thawed out. It threw a punch at Flame Kang who tried to dodge. He was hit and thrown into me.

"Argh!" I yelled. I pulled water from the sink and hardened it. The Sentinel just blasted the ice apart with an energy blast.

Molecule jumped and shrunk. He ran across a granite island counter. While the Sentinel was distracted by him, Flame Kang lit up his hands and punched the Sentinel. His hand was caught.

"AHH!" He yelled. I focused all my energy into my hands, not knowing the result. They went frigid and ice shot from my hand. The ice hit the Sentinel and he dropped Flame Kang.

The ice broke up and Molecule jumped large and slammed into the Sentinel. It stumbled and slipped on some broken ice. It quickly gained stance fired energy. It hit the wall behind us.

Flame Kang punched the Sentinel in the side and shattered the metal scales. A good chunk came off.

"What's going on - OH CRAP!" Jäger said as he walked in. The energy was directed at him but he dodged. "Where did this guy come from!?" He yelled.

"He thawed!" I yelled as I blasted more ice to no avail. "He seems more powerful!"

I saw him raise his hand to his mouth.

"DON'T!" Molecule yelled. Jäger hesitated. "We've got th-" He was cut off when someone bursted through the window behind the Sentinel. With blinding speed, the Sentinel's head was torn off and tossed.

"What was that?" I asked.

"That would be me." A voice said. I turned but saw no one. "Hey. How's it going?" I heard this come from Flame Kang's direction. A person sat on the counter behind him. "What's with the giant Sentinel body out there?" The person was a boy of about 19 wearing a leather jacket with the hood on. Flame Kang turned around.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Who aren't I?" He asked, suddenly leaning on the doorframe.

"Super speed?" I asked.

"No. Time." He said.

"Gah! Where are we?" Molecule exclaimed as we were suddenly in the grand entrance.

"I sped up time so we were here. Really takes it out of me. Hey, what are you guys doing here, I counted like twenty dead bodies on the way here." He asked. Boy, he talks a mile a minute.

We explained everything.

"What's your names?" We want around introducing ourselves.

"Cool. I'm Kronos. Hey, can I join you guys?" He asked.

"Uhhh…. Sure." Flame Kang said.

"Cool. I'll be outside." In the blink of an eye, he was tapping on the window outside.


End file.
